


坠入爱河吧

by chgg



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chgg/pseuds/chgg





	坠入爱河吧

绿谷出久为了赴这次和轰焦冻的约会，已经吃了一个月的短效避孕药了。说来很奇怪，他们已经谈了三年恋爱了，轰焦冻却一直没有标记他。但从现状来看，绿谷认为这绝对不是什么好事情。一是从他分化开始就一直在打抑制剂，这其中的伤害实在是不言而喻，二是如果没有有效的Alpha信息素来稳定自己的发情期，已经入职一年的自己也很难放开了手脚去参加英雄活动，最重要的是，绿谷出久最近总是在愧疚，认为他如果再继续躲避与轰焦冻建立这一层联系，两人的关系一定慢慢疏远。

他们之前也尝试过结成标记，不过每一次都是绿谷出久显露出了本能的恐惧，后来轰焦冻包容了绿谷出久的退却。那之后两人干脆选择在发情期逃避与对方见面，生怕两个人再次在应该做爱的时间和地点，在床上相对而坐，互相鞠躬道歉。但这次绿谷出久绝对是信心满满，他在轰焦冻给他买的一衣柜的拯救衣品的衣服中挑选出了自己最喜欢的一套，制订了一整天的浪漫约会行程，约会的时间也选在自己的发情期前期。

“一定会顺利的！！！加油啊绿谷出久！！”他提上脚上白色运动鞋的鞋跟，回头关上了公寓的门，一遍一遍在心里鼓励着自己。

但是等到绿谷出久真的挽着轰焦冻的胳膊在蛋糕店付钱的时候，事态的发展就已经不在既定范围内了。绿谷出久本应在这个时候邀请轰焦冻一起回家过夜的，但是这一路上轰焦冻的低气压都在不停地动摇着绿谷出久的信心，他会感受到轰焦冻混着淡淡烟草味的雪松信息素十分低沉地压制着自己，那是一种在临界值上，将要爆发的力量。轰焦冻带着绿谷出久坐到车里后，空气沉默了很久，无论是不停袭来的强硬信息素还是轰焦冻脸上像是要说些什么的表情，在绿谷出久眼里看来，都昭然若揭地显示着

――轰君终于厌恶他们两个初中生一般的交往方式，想要和他分手了。

绿谷出久能有这个想法并不是毫无依据的，他因为两人没有确定肉体关系的不安暂时不算，单单是轰焦冻最近的态度，就可以让绿谷出久心慌不已。虽然他知道自己的Alpha本就是不喜欢网上交流的类型，但是轰焦冻这一周只回了绿谷出久不到十句的消息。加上绿谷出久经常见不到轰焦冻的影子，他总觉得轰焦冻在故意躲着自己，不知道在做什么东西，态度也冷淡了许多。绿谷出久也早就已经想好了，如果轰焦冻真的心意已决，他也没必要再纠缠。

但是真的想要做出决断时，却很容易去退缩了。绿谷出久睁着自己泛着泪水的那双祖母绿宝石般的眼睛看向轰焦冻。那双眼里包含着很多，像是被雨水淋湿的街边小巷，不停地回响着恋人失落的歌声。他想去挽留这段无疾而终的感情，但最后还是妥协于对轰焦冻的成全。

“在这之前，请轰君和我把最后一件事情完成吧。”

车窗外的雨水适时的滴落下来，黑色的轿车里只有电台婉转地播放着的古典音乐和绿谷出久微弱的啜泣声在纠缠着跳跃。筹划了一个月，酝酿了一整天，刚刚准备向恋人求婚的轰焦冻还没有反应过来现状如何，只感觉不知怎么，突然周身都被水汽包围。无论是在车窗上勾勒着丝线的雨滴还是自己墨绿色卷发的恋人洇在自己衬衫上的泪滴，都让他感觉身临其境在恋人眼中那被雨淋湿的幽深寂静的小巷里。他并未去品味泪滴里包含的感情，只后悔自己准备的惊喜被轻易戳破了。但他准备掏出口袋里对戒的手还没行动起来，发生的一切就已经不受控制了，他的Omega像一个破旧的水袋一样流着停不下来的泪吻了过来，这位独当一面的英雄的吻技并不是很好，只是用力叼弄着轰焦冻的嘴唇，双唇溢出的喘息填入了很多两人之间的空气，但不知是为了补偿少年难以自控流出的泪还是那个不顾一切的忘情深吻。

两人唇间扯出的银丝还没断开，绿谷出久就再次靠了过来，轰焦冻感觉到那双伤痕累累的手搭在了自己的裆部，正挑弄着自己的裤链，奶香味的信息素和温热的气息打在自己的耳边。

“今晚来我家睡吧，焦冻。”恋人含着泪的请求软软糯糯的。

两人草草地锁上门，便开始在玄关处开始拥吻。绿谷出久非常喜欢轰焦冻，喜欢他讲话僵硬却质地柔软的嘴巴，喜欢他充满了力量却始终轻柔地拥抱着自己的手臂，喜欢他如他强大个性般清冷的信息素和热烈的眼神，甚至喜欢他覆盖着烫伤的左半边面容，喜欢他给了自己机会去了解他痛苦的过往，安抚他不安的余生的那颗温柔的心。

而当轰焦冻离开他的唇，他的大脑脱离那狂热的缺氧状态，开始渐渐清醒后，他才意识到，可能安抚那人下半生的机会不在自己手中了。但他还是没有忘记今天的初衷，他想要轰焦冻标记自己，这一想法现如今也没有动摇，还是想要在自己身体里留下那人的印记，无论是不是永久标记，只要他的体内还残留着轰焦冻的气息，哪怕是只有一年、一个月、甚至只有一周，能有轰焦冻的念想陪伴着自己，就可以令他直面未来那可能会持续五年、十年、甚至一生的痛苦。

他轻轻仰起头，这个角度正好可以看到逆着窗外的月光站立着的轰焦冻，这个红白发色的男人，异色的瞳孔在黑暗之中闪着欲念的光芒。那个人随手把刚刚买的奶油蛋糕摔在地上，拍开了房间的灯光开关，随后焦急地扯着衬衫的扣子。绿谷出久只觉得那带着线头在空中晃来晃去的纽扣，是封住轰焦冻侵略性满满的信息素的法阵，被两人充满了情色气息的呼吸魔咒中被破开，使得那熏得人头昏脑涨的雪松气息直接向着绿谷出久扑来。也正是这一波打来的信息素，让绿谷出久更加清晰的意识到了，也许今晚他可以自然的利用对方的本能，而不是心惊肉地试探对方是否还对他有渴望去标记的独占欲。

绿谷出久搂着扯开所有衬衫纽扣的轰焦冻，趔趔趄趄地往房间里走。他的双腿已经开始发软，并且感觉得到自己分泌出的情液已经打湿了内裤，下半身传来的酥麻和乳尖顶着衣料的痛痒不断昭告着，本就即将迎来发情期的绿谷出久已然在轰焦冻的抚摸与信息素的催化下被诱导发情了。他低下头去往轰焦冻的胯间看，那里也是顶起了大大的一块，两个人的情欲在橘黄的灯光下一览无余。“你要摸摸看吗？出久。”轰焦冻明显感觉到了绿谷出久那直白露骨的眼神，也没想太多，直接就问了过去。下一秒，绿谷出久就仿佛用上了发情期最大的力气，抓着轰焦冻的领子把他扔到床上，随后欺身跨了上去。“不用，我自己来感受就好了。”他本是满面潮红地眯着眼睛，却努力地对轰焦冻做了一个眨眼的表情，垂下的睫毛接住了一滴不知是泪还是汗的液体。“今天一定要做到最后啊，焦冻。”

话才刚说完，两个人的主动权就换了一个位置。轰焦冻一下翻在了他身上。绿谷出久用手肘支撑着自己的上半身立在柔软的床上，轰焦冻的左手就撑在他身侧。他一边用舌尖描绘着恋人脸上伤疤的轮廓，一边感受着自己的腰带正在被身上的人用单手笨拙地解开。他们都想为对方传递什么东西，像是绿谷出久在体育祭上劝解轰焦冻接受自己的左半身，他想用熟悉的温柔与安全感来抚慰隐忍着情欲的轰焦冻，而轰焦冻闭着眼轻柔又笨拙地为绿谷出久解着腰带，他也想慢慢地进行这一切，至少要让绿谷出久消化内心的恐惧与不适，给绿谷出久做下决定的空间。

绿谷出久当然也能理解轰焦冻的这番行为，他不再亲吻轰焦冻的脸颊，而是放弃借力，直接躺在了床上，用手抚摸着轰焦冻的发顶，轻柔地给予身上人鼓励：“没关系的，焦冻，继续。”绿谷出久只看见轰焦冻睁着他异色的瞳孔盯着陷在柔软床铺中的自己，像是下了决心般叹了口气。然后一口气扯出了自己的腰带，拉开自己的裤链，把身下Omega透着粉红色的性器掏出来。后来的事情绿谷出久就记得不清晰了，他感觉到自己的顶端被什么人含住了，顿时脑子里像是炸开了烟花，眼前不停地炸开白光。他努力睁开双眼，想要将轰焦冻控制在已经的视野里，却只看到在自己小腹处摩擦的红白色的发旋，随即那个发旋向后仰去，轰焦冻这个罪魁祸首眨着无辜的双眼望着自己，却在做着最恶劣的事情。

轰焦冻像是感受到了绿谷出久投来埋怨的目光，低下头在绿谷出久的前段稍稍用力吸了一下，顿时就心满意足地收到了绿谷出久连不成句嘤咛声。“下面……呜……好难受……不要吸……”这断断续续的轻声哭泣倒是成了在轰焦冻心里点火的柴，为他不断烧灼的欲念不断地助力。他用舌尖在绿谷出久的铃口上滑动，左手捧着那两个小巧的囊袋轻轻揉捏，右手在茎身上撸动。他几乎用上了一切他认为能使他的Omega感到舒服的手段，绿谷出久低头看过去，正好看到轰焦冻捧着他的性器用舌苔与茎身摩擦着，那人的眼里充满了迷恋，像是在供奉让自己终身信奉的神袛，这让绿谷出久的面色更加潮红。

“焦冻……好……好熟练啊……”绿谷出久被迫接受着这突如其来的过度快感，用自己剩余不多的力气恶狠狠地说出了这句溢满了醋意的调侃。果不其然得到了轰焦冻的一声轻笑作为回应：“如果出久喜欢，我以后一定会多加练习。”

绿谷出久在发情期的催化下早就已经受不了了，他眨着自己泛着泪光的眼睛，用哭泣到沙哑的嗓子对轰焦冻提出请求。“后面好痒……焦冻……碰一碰后面……”轰焦冻因为绿谷出久突然提出的露骨的请求出神了片刻，最后也红着双颊把自己的手指插入了绿谷出久不停流出情液的后穴。绿谷出久的内里湿润而柔软，这给了轰焦冻熟悉的安全感，他知道自己正在心尖上最重要的人的身体里，这个人也和他的内里一样，是柔软而湿润的，他总有流不完的眼泪，和一颗没法在他面前强硬起来的心。

轰焦冻将手指插入绿谷出久的后穴后就忍不住了，黏滑的情液和紧致的后穴都在对他极力邀请，将他向身下人身体的更深处引导。他用手指模拟着交合的动作不停地抽插，绿谷出久的敏感点和腔口都很浅，他只要用力将手指捅入就可以感觉到生殖腔口的挤压，微微将手指弯曲，就能摸到凸出的敏感点，收到绿谷出久提高了音调的叫喊和喘息。微微感觉到穴内的肌肉松弛后，轰焦冻又加入了一根手指，两根手指向绿谷出久的敏感点轮流击去，又不停分开两指，旋转抽插着想要将包容着自己的地域拓开。

绿谷出久将手臂搭在自己的眼睛上，平躺在床上大口吸着气。“焦冻……先停下……我好热……好难受……”他整个人都要被汗水浸透了，无论是从轰焦冻身上传递来的体温，还是发情期从内而外燃烧起的欲火，都让他感到头昏脑热，难以呼吸。谁料想轰焦冻竟曲解了自己的意思，他抽出手指，将两指镀上一层轻薄的冰霜，犹豫片刻又重新插了进去。

“这样可以吗？出久？”绿谷出久简直要被恋人单纯的善意弄得哭了出来，后穴的灼热与手指的冰冷相互冲撞着，这从未感受过的刺激又给他受到的快感加上了一份点缀，他在恋人冰冷的手指充满技巧的抽插撞击下，小腹一阵胀热，竟是前后一同泄了出来。他的精液滴在轰焦冻健硕的胸膛上，后穴喷涌的情液全部流入了轰焦冻的手心。

轰焦冻将手在绿谷出久的腿跟处随意涂抹了两下，随后直起身子，想要欺身去再次亲吻绿谷出久。绿谷出久却先一步摇摇晃晃地翻过身来，跪在床铺上，睁着闪着泪光的双眼向他看去。发情期恋人的后穴已经被自己开拓地能容纳自己的性器了，那里张着小口，殷红的穴肉不停亲吻着两人之间淫靡的空气。他看到绿谷出久费力地将右手伸到身后，抓着自己的臀肉。他的指缝被 白嫩的肉填的满满地，还在尝试着再次向前一步，想要通过自己的力量扒开自己的臀缝露出小穴，对轰焦冻做着难以拒绝的邀请。

“已经可以进来了，焦冻。”绿谷出久被恋人在最后的温存时表现出的温柔与耐心搞得心酸不已，又没法抑制发情期给他带来的欲念冲击，只得用泪水压制自己的心情，想要用同样的温柔来回报那人。

而当两人真的严丝合缝地交合在一起时，那份呼之欲出的情意和心动，已经不能仅仅靠流泪而压制了。轰焦冻将自己灼热的性器在绿谷出久的体内抽插，一只手握着绿谷出久练出美好线条的腰肢，另一只手湿淋淋地捂住他的口鼻，绿谷出久的头脑本被自己的腥甜气息熏的要命，下一秒又被身上人的信息素味道压制下去。无论是不停吸吮包裹着轰焦冻性器的穴道，还是两人在空中旋转交缠着的信息素，都无一例外地昭示着，他们就是无法分割的，天设地造的一对。

绿谷出久用湿淋淋的双眼看了身后人一遍，那人就心领神会地撒开了控制着他的双手。身后的性器从穴内滑了出来，空气中爆开了一声欲求不满的声响。绿谷出久将自己翻了过来，使自己能正面地望向轰焦冻的眼睛，可以不顾一切地将自己的手臂环绕在心上人的肩上，可以让自己理所当然地吸取到更多让他感到安宁的信息素。被他搞得湿漉漉的性器又一次插到自己一塌糊涂的内里的时候，冲撞的频率变快了许多，轰焦冻的东西弯曲的弧度正好可以顶到绿谷出久的敏感点，两个人的呼吸和亲吻就这样随着撞击的幅度不停地交换。

轰焦冻给他带来的快感是甜腻又难以脱开的，那种感觉不仅仅是身体被填满，就连心灵上也是前所未有的快乐。这份终于将一切都赋予那人的喜悦和激动早已超过了即将被标记的慌乱与恐惧，绿谷出久在情欲的浪潮下被撞击的像一望无际的大海上漂浮的一艘小船，摇摇晃晃，不知所处。他只觉得每一丝从传来的快感都在诱惑着自己，他想要把所有的一切全部交与身上的这个人，哪怕他拒绝，但是自己也尝试过勇敢地将一切赋予在他手里。

最后当轰焦冻感觉到自己要结束了，想要退出的时候，绿谷出久拉住了他。他看着轰焦冻的双眼，又一次传递了自己的决心。

“我爱你，焦冻。”绿谷出久又哭了，不知是因为心慌还是心动，这次哭的是那么的激烈，他上气不接下气地向轰焦冻索吻，仿佛这一刻就能承载他们二人之间所有的甜蜜。“进来，标记我，让我属于你。”

他垂下眼睛，仿佛想起了什么一般。“射进来，我不会怀孕，不会赖着你。”

就在临界值上徘徊的轰焦冻哪里会去想绿谷出久在想什么，况且他也是初尝情欲的第一次，在得到了恋人的许可后，又二话不说，用力地插了进去。刚开始只是与绿谷出久轻轻张开的生殖腔口外的嫩肉互相抚摸，最敏感的领域被摩擦的感觉并不是很好，虽然能带来无尽的快感，但被侵略的恐惧也足以让绿谷出久感觉十分的难受。他强忍不适，努力地尝试着打开自己的生殖腔，去接受身上人的侵入。轰焦冻的性器也在二人的配合下慢慢的进入。

“别哭了，出久。我在你里面。”轰焦冻慢慢在绿谷出久身体里成结，他轻轻吻去覆在恋人可爱的雀斑上的泪水，他们仿佛缀在红霞上的点点星辰，将轰焦冻深深地吸入到这片一望无际的辽阔星海里。身体里的东西从根部开始胀大，卡在生殖腔并在慢慢扩大的结撑得绿谷出久有些痛苦，不知是因为忍耐痛苦还是害羞，绿谷出久面上的红晕开始变得越来越深。轰焦冻的面色也不好看，不仅仅是因为下体传来的胀痛感，还有第一次交合成结的速度太快，这一切都让他有些面上挂不太住。

绿谷出久倒是没感受到这一切，他只是慢慢享受着轰焦冻给予他最后的东西。身体内撑着的结慢慢软化，灼热的液体向自己生殖腔内不停地输入。他越来越控制不住内心的痛楚，在轰焦冻将最后一滴东西存入他的生殖腔后，他终于忍受不住了心中的痛楚，他并没有自己想象中那样硬气，他舍不得面前这个陪伴了自己从渺小走向闪亮，从懦弱走向了强大的恋人，他将自己即将离去的恋人和身体里已经疲软的东西一起圈在怀里。

“别走，轰君。”

绿谷出久闭上眼睛，他尽力地挽留对方的双手慢慢地放下。他感觉到轰焦冻正在从自己的怀里挣脱，然后是双脚在地板上踩踏的声音，门打开的声音。这一切都并不突然，只是绿谷出久没想到自己已经央求过一遍，还是会收到同样的答案。他慢慢圈起自己张开的手，抱着膝盖坐在床上哭泣。

没过多久，绿谷出久就又被一个温暖的怀抱圈住了。周身是熟悉的香味，绿谷出久不敢置信的转过了头。

“轰君，你要留…”

“和我结婚吧，出久。”

绿谷出久惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。“可以吗，出久。”他看到轰焦冻把一个盒子递到他手里，里面是和轰焦冻手上一样的对戒。

“我筹划向你求婚很久了，没想到今天在这个场合这么草率地向你说出这件事。”

“可我刚刚标记了你，我希望我这一生都能对你负责。”

“出久，我真心希望你能答应我。给我一个和你永远并肩携手的机会。”

绿谷出久终于把脑内的一切误会都对上了，他心中的苦痛转为酸涩。他大声的哭着，用力地抱住怀中的人。

刚刚失恋的绿谷出久，又重新坠入了爱河。


End file.
